NeverEnding Story
by Spice of Life
Summary: NEVER GETTING UPDATED.


I know what you are all okay, well, _some_ of you are thinking. '_Why in the blue ponies of Arabia_ _is she writing_ _another Halloween AGU fic?'_ Well, your answer is—because I can. :)

I'll probably be focusing on this more then "Fright Night", and I might even end up changing it to purely humor instead of my original horror plot. I really enjoy writing this one more, because I have it mostly all planned out.

I'm _really_ hoping to get this and 'Fright Night' finished before Halloween. I'm already 2 weeks behind, because I was sick two weeks ago, and then last week I was busy. Unfortunately, this weekend I am too. I'm going to try to get the second chapter of Fright Night out by tomorrow, but I can't make any guarantees.

**Disclaimer: I do not own AGU, or anything else mentioned in this fic. I am just an observer. **

* * *

"Once upon a time—"

"Phillip, you can't start a horror story with '_Once Upon A Time'_, it's just...stupid."

"_I'm_ telling the story, Lillian!"

Java Lava was closed for the day; the open sign turned the other way, and the door locked. The lights were turned down, and except for a small beam of light inside, it was completely dark. It gave off the image of being completely empty—the owners gone home to start putting up Halloween decoration like everyone else. However, this was not the case.

It was a Halloween tradition for the Rugrats and family to get together on the night before Halloween, and tell scary stories. This year, it was finally Phil's turn. Lil, however, was interrupting him on every other word that came out of his mouth.

"Fine then, _Phillip_, mess it up." Lil said, dismissively.

Phil gave her an angry look, and was about to speak, when Betty stepped between them. "Okay you two, if you can't get along then you're leaving. Lil, it's Phil's turn to tell the story, just let him do it however he wants!"

Lil grumbled something, but said nothing more. Phil smirked at her tauntingly before turning his flashlight back on.

"It was a stormy night just like this..." Phil started, before he heard Lil groan.

"_Please_ Phil, that is so clichéd..." She started, before her mother gave her another look.

"_Anyway_," Phil resumed, "It was a stormy night like this...and everyone could sense that something very wrong was going to happen."

Just as Phil had delivered the last spooky line, a loud clap of thunder boomed, followed by a strike of lightning flashing across the sky. Howard and Lil both screamed, Chuckie jumping into Kimi's arms in fright.

"How appropriate." Kimi laughed, dropping Chuckie out of her arms with a loud thunk.

"Heh..." Lil laughed nervously, "Didn't scare me one bit." When Tommy sent an amused smile her way, she stuck her tongue out at him, nodding her head, "Storms _don't _scare me."

"What about that one time when..." Phil started, but was cut off by Lil screeching, "_Just finish the story!"_

"Well, _Lillian_, that's what I was _trying_ to do before you got _scared. Anyway—_"Phil resumed telling the story before Lil could retort, "Everyone ignored the feeling, of course...but they couldn't help but wonder what it meant. The air seemed thicker...it was darker outside then usual...and the wind whistled loudly."

A low pitched drawl sounded from outside, creaking tree branches swaying in the wind. Chuckie shivered slightly, consciously moving away from the darkened window. The flashlight was held by Phil's chin, emitting an eerie glow on the boy's face which illuminated the creepy smile he had put on.

"But no one really knew the danger of the feeling—no one knew that it was a warning...telling them that they were in for something much more then they had ever dreamed of..." Phil was really getting into the story now, and the words seemed to come easier to him. "The fog outside that had been crawling in since dawn thickened, blanketing the small town like a ghostly hand."

"Most people were superstitious of the premonition, so they stayed inside all day. But some people...well, they couldn't stand the thought of not knowing what was happening out there. It seemed like another world, and they wanted to know just what was there."

"But curiosity killed the cat, you know. As soon as those kids walked out into the fog and swirling darkness, they vanished. No one found any trace of them ever again. And even after they had gone, the sun never came back up. It stayed covered in fog and darkness forever, and the little town was swallowed up by the dark."

Phil grinned mischievously at his last sentence, but was interrupted by another loud clap of thunder. Lil's eyes grew as big as gold balls, and she let out a small squeak, along with Chuckie again. Laughing coyly when it had passed, she said, "Well, Phil, keep going. It's just getting good."

"H-how about we take a break?" Chuckie asked quickly, "A nice little break..."

"Why? You..._scared?"_ Phil asked, wiggling his fingers dramatically in Chuckie's face, and laughing as he pushed them away.

"_Yes_, actually." Chuckie grinned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "So can we take a break?"

"_Sure, sure_...just don't look behind you..."Phil replied casually, turning with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Chuckie curiously glanced behind him, and shrieked loudly when Tommy grabbed his shoulders, screaming, "_Boo!"_.

Dil and Phil doubled over in laughter, and Chuckie just rubbed his sides sorely, sticking his tongue out at them.

"Well, Chuckie...go take your break." Phil smiled evilly, shoving Chuckie towards the bathroom doors, "But I'll be _back..." _Phil thought for a few seconds, and then ran past Chuckie into the bathroom, calling out, "_After I'm done!"_

* * *

_Whoot, that took me awhile to complete even the first chapter!_ Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!

ACH! The lines worked! I'm so excited! :)


End file.
